


spilled ink.

by cian1675



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Gorgon AU, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Vacation, android!jiho, arsonist!taeil, fireman!jaehyo, ghost!kyung in a cucumber costume, pyromaniac taeil, scientist!taeil, vet!jaehyo, yukwon with snakes for hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: [A collection of mostly unrelated oneshots, 250 words each.]1. Enflamed | (implied) Jaehyo/Taeil | fireman/arsonist AU | T2. Artificial Love | Taeil/Jiho | scientist/android AU | G3. Vacation | Jaehyo & Minhyuk | friends on a two person trip | G4. Fire hazard | Jaehyo/Taeil | fireman/arsonist AU part 2 | T5. Keep me company | Jaehyo & Kyung | Ghost AU | G6. Your, uh, hair | Yukwon/Minhyuk | Gorgon AU | G





	1. Enflamed; Jaehyo/Taeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (implied) Jaehyo/Taeil | fireman/arsonist AU | T

When Jaehyo reaches the place, he’s not surprised to find that it’s another shed in the middle of nowhere. There’s nothing much of the wooden structure to be saved, but he dutifully gets his team to set up equipment, hooking the hose to the nearest hydrant. Within minutes, the remaining smolders of fire are put out, and Jaehyo lets out a breath.

Kyung comes up from behind, a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay? The damage isn’t too bad, as far as things go.”

Jaehyo tries to smile; it comes out as a grimace. Kyung doesn’t say anything, just pats him solidly on the back before moving back to the firetruck.

“Come on, let’s go back to the station, it’s four-frigging-a.m. and I’m tired.”

Jaehyo nods to show he’s heard, but he’s heading towards the damp wreckage.

“Just a minute. I need a smoke.”

Kyung rolls his eyes, not being snarky about Jaehyo’s “disgusting habit” for once, just waves at him to hurry up. Jaehyo does that, quickly walking around the destroyed shed like he’s finding a spot to smoke, but what he’s really doing is looking for something. He finds it in the form of a lighter this time, thrown some ways off, a little T scratched into the plastic. There’s a cloth next to it, slightly burnt and smelling of accelerant. It confirms his suspicions.

It’s Lee Taeil.

Again.

Sighing, Jaehyo pockets both the lighter and the cloth. It won’t do to have someone else find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this prompt: [“I’m a pyromaniac, you’re a firefighter and you fuckin hate that I make you put out fires at 4am” AU](https://otp-scenes.tumblr.com/post/120440337100/another-au-list) and felt like Taeil would be the perfect pyromaniac. Sorry he doesn't actually appear, lol.
> 
> I've been doing a 150 words unrelated oneshots for Infinite and figured why not do something similar for Block B. Let me know what you think, whether about the story or shortness of this collection. Or if you have prompts, I might be willing to write if they're interesting enough, since 250 words is a nice length for practicing when I'm low on inspiration. ^^


	2. Artificial Love; Taeil/Jiho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil/Jiho | scientist/android AU | G
> 
>  **Warning:** implied character death (implied suicide) set pre-story.

His lab is a mess. His hair is a mess. It’s only expected given how he’s been working on this since that day.

(That day he came home to spilled pills on the floor, a limp body.)

Taeil removes his glasses, pinches his nose and decides he should take a shower before he completes the last step. He’s already tested everything and he’s almost certain that it’s going to work out.

(Almost certain, because like everything in life, one can never be sure of anything. _He_ had seemed perfectly fine before Taeil left for work that day.)

Ditching the ratty clothes he’s worn for the past few days, Taeil changes into a clean sweater and sweatpants once he’s freshly showered. The photo frame by his bed lies face down. Taeil stares at it. Eventually, he decides to pick up it up, set it upright. Looking at the photo (at _them_ ) makes his chest ache again, but Taeil comforts himself with the knowledge that he’s almost done.

(Almost has him back.)

It takes two hours more. Taeil puts in the final pieces, checks and then double checks before he finally closes the synthetic skin over the batteries. _It’s now or never_. He takes a deep breath, then flicks the switch.

Nothing happens.

Then suddenly, the figure in front of him _breathes_ , eyelids fluttering open.

It _worked_. The eyes staring at him are a little too innocent, too lost, but it’s _him_ otherwise. Taeil lets out his breath.

“Jiho-ah, I’ve…missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly inspired by [this photo](http://68.media.tumblr.com/b8ca33ef47086920403aebec58db65ef/tumblr_ojcjqnR8c51vvv35so1_1280.jpg) of Jiho.
> 
> I'm not exactly in the mood to write yet but I found this idea scribbled in my notes and I don't think I'll ever expand it fully so I decided to just write it as a drabble. Jiho's actually genderfluid/genderneutral in the story, and it's both the reason leading to his death and the reason why Taeil builds an android (with Jiho's "right/genderless" body). I hope that made some sort of sense.
> 
> Also, Taeil's solo is coming out soon. I'm excited :)


	3. Vacation; Jaehyo & Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyo & Minhyuk | friends on a two person trip | G

It’s just the two of them – their friends bailed at the last minute – and normally Jaehyo would call the whole thing off, but Minhyuk wanted to see the beach. So here they are, Jaehyo with sand between his toes, shirt sticking uncomfortably to his back from being dunked into the sea. Minhyuk’s still there, posing for Instagram, no doubt. Jaehyo squints against the sun.

“Yah, can we go eat now?”

“Sure, a minute,” Minhyuk replies without turning, no signs of finishing up anytime soon. Jaehyo sighs, lies down and prepares to wait.

 

 

He probably falls asleep, because the next thing he knows, someone’s shaking his shoulder. Jaehyo groans. His nose feels weird.

“You got sunburnt,” Minhyuk says, amused but tosses him a tube of aloe vera anyway. Jaehyo makes a face, regretting it when the skin on his face protests. In retaliation, he applies the gel liberally. Minhyuk doesn’t comment although the stuff is probably expensive because this is _Minhyuk_ who has a thing about skincare.

“It’s your fault,” Jaehyo grumbles. “You took too long.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to fall asleep under the sun,” Minhyuk replies easily.

“Shut up.”

Minhyuk just shrugs. “Stop complaining. It’s still fun, isn’t it?”

Jaehyo rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

They get up, dusting off the sand. After a while, Jaehyo says, “It’ll be nicer if all seven of us were here though.”

Minhyuk glances at him, a faint smile on his lips. “Just us is okay too.”

Jaehyo makes a face, but doesn’t disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real reason for this besides Jaehyo and Minhyuk looking like they're having fun [here](https://twitter.com/Veryhensemguy/status/881211312876826624).


	4. Fire hazard; Jaehyo/Taeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyo/Taeil | fireman/arsonist AU part 2 | T
> 
> (Set in the same story/universe as the drabble in Ch 1)

There’s something ironic about the cigarette in his hand, but Jaehyo doesn’t think too much, just takes a long drag. Behind him, a warm chest presses against his bare back, the faintest sensation of teeth scrapping his shoulder.

“Don’t drop the ashes on the bed,” Taeil mumbles, words half-lost in Jaehyo’s skin.

Jaehyo turns slightly, taking in Taeil in all his naked glory from the corner of his eye. Taeil’s face is boyish, especially without the glasses he usually wears, but his body is firm and muscled under colourful tattoos, arms possessively wrung around Jaehyo’s waist.

“I won’t,” Jaehyo settles for saying instead of what he actually thinks.

_A pyromaniac cautioning a firefighter of potential fire hazards. Oh, the irony._

Taeil’s reply is a particularly vicious bite on Jaehyo’s bicep, fingers pinching Jaehyo’s nipple way too hard. Jaehyo swallows the pain, teeth digging into the cigarette between his lips. He thinks he covers up the wince pretty well but the glint in Taeil’s eyes tells him otherwise. He ignores it, turns back to the window though there’s no view besides of Seoul’s greyish blue skies.

“Stop smoking,” Taeil says, but he’s already plucking the cigarette out of Jaehyo’s mouth. The butt of the glowering tip is pressed against Jaehyo’s bare thigh, joining the litter of small circular scars already on it.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyo finds himself asking a moment later.

“No,” Taeil says evenly, like they haven’t already done worse than that.

“Okay,” Jaehyo makes himself say. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jiho's teaser for Anti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNanbKh-6Ic) with all the fire and the burning of his own photos rekindled (ha, pun) the vibes for this pyromaniac au, so yeah.


	5. Keep me company; Jaehyo & Kyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyo & Kyung | Ghost AU | G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RaincoatsAndMansardRoofs gave me a [prompt](https://twitter.com/mochihyo/status/868586545015644160) a while back and uhm, this isn't exactly what they prompted but I was more inspired by this image?
> 
> So yeah, have a short drabble of ghost!kyung in a cucumber outfit.

There’s a reason why he become a vet instead of a doctor, Jaehyo thinks – ghost dogs are much nicer than ghost humans. Case in point, a dark green translucent hand’s waving _right in his_ _face_.

“Helloooooo. Hello? Hal-loooo –”

 _Stop bothering me_ , Jaehyo wants to say, but doing so would mean he’s acknowledging the other’s presence and he’s spent too long ignoring him to stop now. So instead, Jaehyo squeezes his eyes shut, tries his best to sort out his files so he can pack up and go home.

“Come on, I know you can hear me, I saw you flinch.”

The folders in his hands land too hard on his desk as he’s neatening it and the ghost grins, white teeth gleaming in a too wide mouth, a stark contrast against his green skin.

“A-ha.”

That single word is said with so much glee that Jaehyo slams his files down, frustrated.

“What do you want?”

“Ooh, he talks!” The ghost skips over, arms swinging. “Isn’t it’s obvious? I’m a freaking _ghost_ , what do you think I want?”

Jaehyo rolls his eyes, tries not to mind that he’d just lost his cool. “I don’t know… a different set of clothes? A cucumber costume isn’t... _ideal_.”

The ghost narrows his eyes. “Sure, make fun of me.” He looks scary despite the silly costume, and Jaehyo’s about to bolt when he hears him say, much too softly –

“I just want some company, is that so hard?”

A lump forms in Jaehyo’s throat.

“No…”


	6. Your, uh, hair; Yukwon/Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukwon/Minhyuk | Gorgon AU | G

Being a gorgon is more a curse than a blessing. At 26, Yukwon’s used to it, takes to living alone in a village so he doesn’t have to deal with averted gazes all the time. Even if his gaze doesn’t actually turn people into stone, even if he’s always polite and smiling, people shun him once they realise it’s not braids on his head, but cold slimy snakes. It’s blatant discrimination, but when even bearing the pain of cutting off all his snakes hadn’t gained him acceptance, Yukwon’d decided that perhaps avoiding people was his best choice. Which is why, a visitor is the last thing he expects when one of his snakes hisses loudly.

“What,” Yukwon grumbles, but there’s actually a man at the door when he turns around. “Oh.”

“Hello,” the man says, avoiding Yukwon’s eyes. Whether it’s because of the snakes or the rumor that gorgons can turn people to stone, Yukwon can’t tell. Still, he seems nice enough, bows to Yukwon even. “I don’t mean to intrude, but I was wondering if you know how to get rid of rats?”

Rats? Yukwon blinks at him slowly. The man takes this the wrong way, waves his hands frantically.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not a jab at your, uh, hair. It’s just, my grandma’s house is infested.”

Ah. “I have rat poison if you want?”

“That’ll be great, thanks.” The man smiles then, dimples showing. “I’m Minhyuk by the way.”

Yukwon smiles back genuinely for once. “Yukwon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people don't seem to like Yukwon's purple braids this comeback and I get the whole braids and cultural appropriation thing but rather than get into that again (as if we didn't already with Jiho), I'll just indulge in a little fiction and pretend they're snakes (think Medusa).
> 
> (I forgot to add that I think he does look good, especially when he buns up the braids but well. Feel free to disagree. I also like Kyung's mullet so.)


End file.
